


Akaashi Keiji: Unintentional Master of Gift Giving

by TheSilentOtaku



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi tries to be a good boyfriend, Bokuto Koutarou is a child, But he couldn't help himself, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Kind of a Christmas fic but not really, M/M, Presents, and a dork, he really does, imagine being this much in love, slight crack, who loves his boyfriend btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 21:31:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8638813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilentOtaku/pseuds/TheSilentOtaku
Summary: “I can’t decide whether you’re cute or whether you’re just an idiot.”
Akaashi finds the perfect gift for his energetic owl boyfriend.
How the hell did he find the perfect gift? Serendipity and a dry sense of humor of course!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Would you believe me if I told you that this fic has been sitting in my files unfinished for an ENTIRE YEAR? //sweats
> 
> I'm a bad fic writer guys and I'm so lazy. Pray for me.
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoy.

Akaashi found himself strolling the streets of the shopping district closest to his home. The air is sharp and crisp and he can't help bringing his bare hands up to his mouth and releasing a puff of warm breath on them in hopes of reviving them from their cold, stiff stupor. He was in such a hurry to leave the house this morning that he had forgotten to pick up his gloves on the way out. He was regretting it now.

He strolled past a few people outside of a toy store who are busy removing shiny purple and gold ornaments from a pine tree that looked like it was teetering on its last leg of life. Yes, the holiday season had run its course and all that was left was to pack up all the decorations and count down the days until the start of spring and warmer weather.

This was around the time when the streets became considerably less crowded and when stores often held a large number of sales to get rid of leftover goods. Akaashi thought it would probably be the prime opportunity to look for a late, late Christmas gift for a certain energetic, owlish-looking volleyball player. He and Bokuto had agreed to exchange Christmas gifts with each other in January given the fact that both of them had been a bit strapped for cash last year. However, Akaashi wasn’t having the best of luck finding a present. Bokuto wasn’t the hardest person to shop for, but Akaashi couldn’t help being a little picky. He would never admit it out loud, but he really liked making Bokuto smile. He wanted to find the _perfect_ gift for Bokuto even if it meant spending his whole afternoon looking for it.

_Now, if I could just find him a gift that would be great._  

Just when Akaashi was about to settle on a black and white Adidas logo t-shirt (it matches his hair and Bokuto would probably wear it ragged just because Akaashi bought it for him), he saw something that caught his eye. A yellow banner hanging from the window of a shoe store with words printed in red: ‘Holiday Sell-Out! 40% off select purchases! (Please inquire inside for more info).’

_Well, why not? Might has well take a look._

He pushed past the wooden door and was met with the smell of leather and plastic. The light tinkling of a bell sounded overhead.

“Ah, welcome!” a store worker said from behind the counter, a man of average height with curl black hair and square-framed glasses.

Akaashi perused the aisles of shoes, making it a point to skate right past the overpriced Air Jordans and Foamposites. He passed the sport shoe section; Bokuto didn’t need another pair of game shoes.

Just when Akaashi was about to give up and just head to another store, his eyes landed on a pair of black, normal-looking black sneakers. Only, they didn’t look so normal when he inspected them closely. The sole of the shoe was too high, almost like they were a pair of elevator shoes, and it was translucent like the shoes his mom used to buy him when he was younger that were filled with air.

_Wait a minute. Are these…?_

In an act of suspicion, Akaashi slapped the shoe against the end of the shelf. He wasn’t disappointed.

“Haha…!”

These had to be it; the perfect gift for someone like that idiot. Knowing him he’d love them. If all else fails, it’ll be a good laugh and he’ll apologize and promise to buy Bokuto another gift, but he’s going to buy these shoes.

He checks the size. They’re the perfect match. It must be fate.

 Akaashi wasted no time rushing up to the front of the store. He didn’t care that the cashier was giving him strange looks. He did good.

 -

Later that week Akaashi shows up to Bokuto’s house. He had taken special care to wrap the shoes carefully. It wasn’t the prettiest job, but he figures that he did okay. He rang the doorbell and didn’t even have to wait a minute until Bokuto swung open the door sporting a bright smile. It was the kind of smile that made Akaashi’s shoulders slump and his knees weak. Bokuto was always looked so happy to see him.                                                                        

“Akaashi!”

“Hello Bokuto-san.”

“Come on in!”

Bokuto grabs Akaashi’s arm and pulls him inside. Akaashi hears the door slam behind him.

“Come on! Come on! I wanna see what you got me!” Bokuto pulled Akaashi up the steps and into his room.

“I didn’t get to take off my shoes yet—“

“It’s fine, my parents aren’t home yet, so it doesn’t really matter. Now,” Bokuto flopped onto his bed and reached for the present in Akaashi’s hand. “Let me see!”

“So impatient. Just like a child.” Akaashi complained. Even so, he sat next to Bokuto and handed him the box.

Bokuto snatched it in excitement and began ripping into the wrapping paper. When he saw the box, he paused and whispered to himself. “Shoes?” He opened the box.

“Not just any shoes though,” Akaashi started out. He held out his hand. “Here, hand me one of them. I’ll show you.”

Bokuto tossed him one of the shoes and as soon as the shoe hit the palm of Akaashi’s hand, Bokuto’s eyes sparkled.

“YOU DIDN’T!”

“I thought you would like them.”

“I LOVE THEM! HOLY SHIT! Best Christmas gift ever! Even more than that whole set of Transformers my parents got me when I was six!”

Akaashi snorted. “Well, I’m glad that I one-upped a bunch of plastic toys.”

“Uhm, rude! Optimus and the gang made me, like, the coolest kid on the playground. I was even cooler than that kid that had the box of 120 crayons with the built-in sharpener! Do you know what that means!?”

“That my gift was really good?”

Bokuto stopped and looked down at the box in his lap. He rubbed one of the thick black shoe laces between the pads of his fingers as his inflated excitement fell away for a small, quiet smile to split across his face. It was so unlike the one he normally wore, but Akaashi loved it all the same. “Yeah, it’s really, really good. Thanks, Akaashi.”

“I’m just glad you liked them.” Akaashi said, he felt his cheeks heat and he ducked his head to drag the tip of his index finger along the side of the shoe in his hand.

“Oh! I almost forgot!” Bokuto yelled out, making Akaashi snap his head back up to look at him and breaking the bout of heavy silence between the two. He sprang up from his bed to bolt towards his closet. He reached in a pulled out a package wrapped in light blue wrapping paper.

When Bokuto walked closer, Akaashi could see that the paper was decorated with little fluffy owls. Some were wearing Santa hats and hold candy canes, others were riding sleds down little hills of snow. The package was surprisingly well wrapped. So much so that Akaashi took extra care to peel the tape off of the sides. The tape must have been kind of old, because the glue was sticky and slightly difficult to remove.

He saw Bokuto fidget on the bed from the corner of his eye. Akaashi gently removed the paper and neatly folded it to place it at his side.

“You’re killing me here man!” Bokuto whined. “Can you please just open it? Please!?”

_Why is he so nervous?_ Akaashi thought. _What could he possibly have gotten me?_

Akaashi opened the box. Inside something lay rolled up. He pulled it out and watched with interest as it unfurled in his lap. It was a scarf; one that was obviously handmade with intricate knots and ties. The ends were messily knotted to keep the scarf from unwinding and there were holes all throughout it where stitches had been missed. It was bright red and so long that it rolled down to pool slightly at Akaashi’s feet.

_Now who did Bokuto ask to make me a scar—_

“Bokuto-san,” Akaashi started out not taking his eyes off of the scarf. “Did you _make_ this?”

Out of the corner of his eye Akaashi saw that Bokuto had flinched, shyness taking over at being found out.

“W-well, y-yeah. I mean, I couldn't really figure out what to get you, you know?” He brought his hand up to rub at the back of his neck. Bokuto made brief eye contact with Akaashi before he broke it to stare out of his bedroom window. “A-and I heard that handmade stuff makes good presents so I…” His voice trails off.

“So you learned how to knit so you could make me a scarf?” Akaashi helped.

“Y-yeah. I mean, if you don't want it I can always buy you something. It probably won’t be expensive, but—“

Bokuto’s babbling was halted by the presence of Akaashi’s soft lips on his. It was a quick kiss, but by the time Akaashi pulls away both of their cheeks are pink and the air between them is warm and soft.

“I love it. Thank you so much, Kou.” Akaashi whispered.

Bokuto leans forward to touch his forehead against Akaashi’s. His eyes shut and his quiet smile returns. “Merry Christmas, Keiji.”

Akaashi can’t help it as his own eyes slip shut as he revels in the warmth and closeness that Bokuto provides. “Merry Christmas, you goofy owl.”

-

“Bokuto’s kind of late, isn’t he?” Komi asked Akaashi the next week at the beginning of practice. His question prompted Akaashi to look up from his stretches to pan over the gym. Komi was right; Bokuto _was_ late.                                                                   

_I wonder where he is…_

Akaashi is just finishing warming up when he sees Bokuto before he hears him.

A flash of blue and red.

_Oh my god he didn't…!_

“HEY, HEY, HEY! Sorry I’m late!”

_That IDIOT! He’s a fucking child._

Standing there, chest puffed out proudly, grinning largely, was Akaashi Keiji’s boyfriend, Bokuto Koutarou…

…wearing the fucking light-up sneakers Akaashi bought him for Christmas! He fucking wore them to PRACTICE!

“OH MY GOD! WHAT ARE THOSE?!” Konoha yelled from across the gym.

“Akaashi!” Bokuto was bounding towards him; every stomp of his feet spurred the shoes to release more flashes of light.

“B-Bokuto-san…”

“What do you think, huh?” Bokuto was smiling so wide his eyes were closed. He just stood there, waiting for Akaashi’s approval.

Akaashi released a deep sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose.“I don’t know if you’re just being cute, or if you're just an idiot.”

Bokuto’s smile fell and his face morphed into a look of confusion. “Huh?”

“Probably both.” Akaashi mumbled.

.

.

.

From: Me

To: KuBRO

_BRO!!! LOOK WHAT I GOT!!!_

_< attached: Image>_

 

From: Me

To: BoBRO

_BROOO!!!!!! THOSE ARE SICK AS SHIT!!!!!!!!_

 

From: Me

To: KuBRO

_I KNOW RIGHT!!!!!!!!_

 

**Author's Note:**

> (Some yells “WHAT ARE THOOOOOSE!?” in the distance.)
> 
> After Bokuto almost twists his ankle in his new shoes, Akaashi had to spend almost half an hour trying to convince him to change into his regular practice shoes. He promised to let Bokuto wear them home though.
> 
> I recently found out that they make light-up sneakers for people who are older than, like, 12 and then I saw this random post on Tumblr about Bokuto wearing light-up sketchers and… yeah, that’s how this got here.
> 
> I have so many headcanons about this you have no idea!
> 
> •Bokuto being really close to his mom and learning from her how to knit a scarf
> 
> •Bokuto finding owl wrapping paper and screaming SO LOUD in the store that he scares an old woman that’s standing near him
> 
> •Akaashi wearing that scarf EVERY FUCKING DAY and trying to keep from smiling like a goddamn idiot every time someone asks him about it
> 
> •Everyone on the team knowing, JUST FUCKING KNOWING, that the only one who would make something like that for Akaashi is Bokuto and not saying shit because they’re lowkey salty that they don’t have an SO to make them cute shit like that
> 
> •Akaashi sticking his finger through the holes where Bokuto missed stitches and smiling to himself. BONUS if he’s with Bokuto and leans over to kiss him without telling him why and Bokuto being so confused, but is really happy that Akaashi is being affectionate.
> 
> I AM SCREAMING!!!! I’m sorry that I can only write fluff, but this is KILLING ME!!!! T^T
> 
> I’m such a sap. I made Bokuto’s gift a scarf because I started thinking about the red string of fate and all that shit. ~~Not because I can only seem to knit scarves or anything like that.~~
> 
> Come scream with me on Tumblr [@blackrabbit-megapig](http://blackrabbit-megapig.tumblr.com/)
> 
> I am currently screaming about Yuri on Ice and Haikyuu so come say hi! Bye guys!


End file.
